


Valentine for the romantically inept

by MadameSharknadoPotato



Series: A story of a found family [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameSharknadoPotato/pseuds/MadameSharknadoPotato
Summary: Simmons forgets about Valentine's day.  Still trying to make it up to Grif from the events of Love, Lies and Lazers. (You do not need to read that for this to make sense, it acts as a stand alone)
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Series: A story of a found family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Valentine for the romantically inept

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write a little bit of Grimmons fluff in honour of Valentine's day!

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I can't believe I forgot it was today!" Simmons paces hands pulling at his hair.  
"Calm down, it's going to be fine. It's not like it's ever been a big deal before, why make that a thing now?" Wash replies, hardly breaking a sweat as he does another pull up.  
"This time is different! You know, like after everything! And now everyone knows! There are going to be expectations! I'm terrible at romance! The most romantic thing we've ever done was get married! And that was for tax purposes!" Simmons screeches, sliding his hands down his face.  
Wash winces, "Oh, yikes. Well have you guys ever thought about a vow renewal or something?" Simmons gives Wash a deadpan expression  
"What about us makes you think that we would do a vow renewal. That's not our style." Wash drops from the pull up bar and walks towards Simmons guiding him to the bench press, "Hey, I'm just trying to help. I'm not really in the business of relationship advice. All of my friends before you guys were kind of, well you know," Simmons glaces up at him sympathetically as he maneuvers to sit on the bench. Dropping his head onto the bench, he groans "urg I dont fucking know. It was so much easier when we were actively being hunted down. We were too busy being shot at to worry about this shit." Simmons takes the barbell of the rack and begins his reps. Wash snorts as he keeps his hands at the ready to spot the other, "Well if you really want, I can start chasing you guys around with an assault rifle." Simmons grins up at him in reply. 

Simmons stared at his reflection for what felt like hours. He doesn't know why he's so nervous, they've been together for so long, they know each other inside and out. In reality though, this is kind of their first real date. Well at least something outside of active war. He's wearing black slacks with a maroon blazer over a crisp white shirt. He takes a moment to contemplate wearing a tie, "How formal are we going?" He thinks to himself. Fuck it, he decides yes on the tie. He knows Grif wont wear one, but at least one of them can look presentable. They balance each other out. As he finished putting on the finishing touches, he heard the door open and Grif walk in, "Hey babe, you sure you wan.." The words died in his throat when he sees Simmons, looking him up and down. He had gotten a haircut, so his Tarzan hair, as Grif so lovingly liked to call it was styled into an undercut, which lined his sharp jaw so perfectly. He had shaved off that stupid goatee, which made him look 10 years younger. He looked like he could model for Men's health, "Well, hot damn…" Grif notes mostly to himself. Simmons smirks, "What was that Grif?" He asks while sauntering up to the Hawaiian man. Grif gulps, "Well," he starts as Simmons moves in closer, standing all the way in his personal space. Oh god, he smells so good. "I think maybe we skip dinner," he continues as he grabs hold of Simmons tie, good call, Simmons thinks to himself, twisting it around his fist. They are so close, Simmons intakes a sharp breath and Grif continues lips brushing, "...and go straight to dessert" he finishes by pecking Simmons on the lips. 

It is taking every part of Simmons to not cancel all of their plans and just stay home all night, but he has a mission, and he will not let his siren of a husband distract him.  
"No. We're going out. Go shower and change into something nice. We'll leave when you're ready." Simmons demands.  
"Urg fine, you're such a dick."  
"Yup, that's me. Now scram!"  
"Ew, who are you? Sarge?"  
At this, Simmons pinches Grif's butt, "Hey! Ow! I'm going, I'm going! Jesus." He complains as he walks towards their ensuite.

Leaving the Reds and Blues quarters, they head out to the downtown district in New Armonia. It's about a five minute walk to reach their destination. 

They walk through the doors of the restaurant and are greeted by a young kid, if they hadn't been overtaken by war, probably would be just getting into college. "Welcome to The Citadel, table for two?" They ask. Simmons nods. "Very good, follow me."  
The two are escorted to a table at the back of the restaurant, mostly hidden in the corner. The host takes their drink orders and leave them to ponder the menu.  
"So, this is a nice place," Simmons states awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Grif snorts, "oh my god, dude, no. You are not being weird tonight." He puts the menu down to look at his bashful husband. Simmons scoffs, "I'm not being weird! You're being weird!" He retorts, very menacingly he bets. Grif laughs, well more like giggles, but soon turns into a full belly laugh, tears streaming from his eyes. "It's not that funny!" Simmons responds, and it really wasn't, but he watches as Grif's milk chocolate skin is darkened by an increase of blood flow. His beautiful cerulean eyes, which makes Simmons think of the ocean, gleam with tears. Fitting, he thinks to himself. That smile, god that smile just makes him want to cry. His plump lips that he bites way too much are spread in a smile which shows off his less than perfect teeth. Grif had decided to leave his hair down, and was having a hard time keeping it out of his face as he laughed. He loves this man so much, he is so beautiful, Simmons thinks to himself. "Let's get married!" Simmons blurts out. This causes Grif's laughter to halt immediately, tilting his head as though he misunderstood.  
"I want to get married. To you." Simmons repeats tapering off at the end.  
"Um. Simmons, you know we already are married, right? You did get that memo?" Simmons looking up to the ceiling sighing, "No like I mean, let's get married for real. Like for love! Instead of for tax benefits, you know?" Grif looks towards Simmons with a bored expression,  
"First of all, I did marry you for love, you cockbite. I can't believe you still think it was about tax benefits, I'm in love with a fucking idiot. Secondly, have you been talking to Donut? Where is this coming from? Are there cameras?" Grif starts looking around frantically. "Urg no no. None of that. Okay let me start again." Grif looks at him incredulously. Simmons exhales.  
"Okay. So when we got married, it wasn't really anything special," Grif scoffs,  
"Wasn't anything special? Simmons you're fucking terrible at this. Jesus fucking christ. Next you're going to tell me that you didn't realise we fucking lived together." With a groan he continues, "I have to do everything." He mumbles while standing up, Grif moves towards Simmons' side of the table. "What are you doing?" Simmons asks nervously. Kneeling down on one knee, Grif says while reaching into his jacket pocket "I'm showing you how it's done." and pulls out a velvet box, opening it up there is a simple gold band. "Simmons, I don't know how the hell you've put up with my dumbass for over a decade, but here we are. I never got to give you the wedding you deserve, so go on and pick out that pretty white dress you've been dreaming about." Grif looks up into Simmons' eyes seemingly indifferent.  
Simmons' jaw is dropped. Closing it audibly, he narrows his eyes and smacks Grif on the arm as tears start rolling down his cheeks. "You dick! You jerk! I hate you so much! You did that on purpose!"  
"Ow! Dude! Stop! Jesus! If you don't want…" he is immediately cut off by a pair of lips on his. Simmons having since dropped to his knees to mirror Grif.  
Momentarily moving back, he breathes out, "Shut the fuck up, obviously I want to" before diving back in once again.


End file.
